


Grief-Borne Madness

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shazza's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief-Borne Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



A new life with Zeke had been all Shazza wanted.

Maybe they could have spent money on more licit transport. It wouldn't have cut too much into their prospecting fee.

Or maybe, Zeke could have been a little less brave and hard-working.

Shazza closed her eyes, trying to swallow down the desperate loss slicing through her.

There were words, shouting toward her. She couldn't focus on them, thinking of the loss of their future, without even a body to bury.

She moved then, trying to reach dubious safety so that she could continue their dream.

Only, she should've listened better.


End file.
